Purple Sky
by Airawliet2327
Summary: Sakit, itu yang dirasakan Hinata. Namun Gaara tetap mencintainya meski dia tak seperti gadis-gadis lain karena mencintai seseorang tidak membutuhkan alasan. Di hadapan Tuhan, mereka dipersatukan dalam sebuah ikatan suci. Dan di bawah purple sky, malaikat kembali ke asalnya. "T-terima kasih, Gaara-kun."/Bad Summary/For 'GaaHina Love Parade' Event/RnR? jgn cuma lewat dong :3


**Purple Sky © AIRAwliet2327 ***_back to the previous pen name_ :3

Dedicated for "GaaHina Love Parade" Event 2012-2013

Disclaimer : Semua orang tahu kalo **Naruto** itu **milik** bung **Masashi Kishimoto**. Jadi, **Sasuke milik neng Aira Ai** aja okesip. Hoho

'Purple Sky' _belongs to my fiance_, Greyson Chance *XD

Warning : **OOC!**, Typo/Miss Typo, alur kecepetan?, _standard warning_ lainnya _applied!_

Oke langsung saja. **DLDR!**

* * *

~oOo~

Senja di Konoha memang terlihat indah dan hangat. Terlebih saat ini, di mana warna-warna indah mulai bermunculan di langit setelah ribuan bahkan jutaan titik-titik air turun dari sana. Tujuh warna pelangi yang sangat cantik. Tujuh warna berbeda yang memiliki arti tersendiri bagi penyukanya.

Di bawah pohon mapel yang daunnya mulai berguguran, gadis bernama Hinata duduk bersandar di batangnya, dengan kacamata yang membingkai di matanya. Gadis itu sesekali tersenyum memandangi pelangi yang baru saja muncul. Kursi roda yang tadi ia duduki kini hanya menjadi salah satu saksi bisu dirinya yang tengah tersenyum lirih menggambar sesuatu di buku sketsanya. Gambar dirinya bersama sang kekasih.

Gadis bersurai _Indigo_ itu menutup matanya sebentar, memikirkan apa yang harus ia gambar. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya kembali terbuka. Hinata meraih krayon lalu menggesek-gesekkan ujungnya pada lukisan yang ia buat. Pelan namun teratur, diakibatkan tangan kanannya sedikit kaku akibat diinfus.

"Hinata."

Suara berat dari arah belakang membuat Hinata terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya. Cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan gambarannya sebelum orang yang memanggilnya melihat gambaran itu. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum lembut kala mengetahui bahwa kekasihnyalah yang memanggilnya. "Gaara-_kun_." Lirihnya.

Orang yang dipanggil Gaara, melangkah mendekati Hinata dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Rambut merah batanya bergerak lembut akibat hembusan angin dari arah kanannya. Gaara mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat banyak krayon yang berada di pangkuan kekasihnya itu. "Menggambar lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah dengan senyuman manis yang masih bertahan.

"Apa yang kau gambar?" Tanya Gaara penasaran. Selama ini, Hinata tidak pernah mau menunjukkan gambarannya itu padanya.

"Kau dan aku." Jawab Hinata jujur.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?"

"T-tidak boleh. Gambarannya belum selesai." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak permintaan kekasihnya itu.

Gaara mendengus pelan, "Baiklah. Sekarang sudah waktunya kau istirahat."

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sang kekasih. Gaara lalu menggendong Hinata ke dalam kamarnya. Biarkan perawat pribadi Hinata yang membawa masuk kursi roda yang dipakai Hinata tadi.

Sesampainya di kamar Hinata, Gaara langsung membaringkan gadis itu ke tempat tidurnya dan memakaikan selimut agar ia tidak merasakan kedinginan. Kemudian menggntungkan botol infus ke tempat yang disediakan. Setelah itu Gaara beralih menutup tirai jendela karena sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Cuaca dingin tidak baik bagi orang yang sedang sakit seperti Hinata.

"Gaara-_kun_ tidak pulang? Ini sudah hampir malam." Tanya Hinata saat Gaara duduk di dekatnya.

"Nanti setelah kau tertidur." Jawab Gaara.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak menolak ketika Gaara membelai kepalanya.

Dalam hati Hinata bersyukur Tuhan memberinya kekasih sebaik Gaara, yang menerima dirinya apa adanya meski pemuda itu tahu bahwa Hinata memiliki penyakit yang sewaktu-waktu dapat merenggut nyawanya. Penyakit apa itu, Hinata tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Biarlah hanya orang-orang terdekatnyalah yang mengetahuinya.

.

* * *

.

Keesokkan harinya...

Hinata terjaga saat mentari kembali menampakkan sinar hangatnya. Ia kemudian mencoba mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Walau sulit ia tetap berusaha sampai akhirnya ia bisa.

Hinata kemudian mencoba meraih buku sketsa yang ia letakkan di sebelah kiri ia tidur. Namun gagal karena tangannya malah menyentuh sprei. Dicobanya sekali lagi, namun lagi-lagi gagal dengan alasan yang sama.

Bibir Hinata bergetar dan matanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya. Bahkan jari-jarinya sangat sulit digerakkan. Ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini? Mengapa harus tangannya...

Hinata tahu ini adalah salah satu gejala penyakit yang telah ia derita selama lima tahun. Terapi telah dilakukannya, namun ia merasa itu sia-sia saja karena ia yakin penyakitnya sudah tak dapat disembuhkan.

Hinata mencoba mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengusap air matanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangisi penyakitnya!

_'Kami-sama, jika waktuku hampir tiba, tolong izinkan aku menyelesaikan lukisanku dan memperlihatkannya kepada Gaara-kun terlebih dahulu.'_

Setelah memanjatkan doa, Hinata mencoba kembali meraih buku sketsanya dan akhirnya ia bisa. Tangannya tak lagi meleset seperti tadi. Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu mengumpulkan krayon yang ia butuhkan. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutan lukisannya yang hampir selesai.

.

* * *

.

**_Kriing! Kriingg! Cklekk!_**

Setelah menghentikan deringan jam _waker_nya, Gaara mengusap matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk yang ia rasakan. Kemudian ia menyingkap selimut dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Hari ini ia ada janji mengantar Hinata _check up_ ke rumah sakit.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakaiannya. Tangannya menyisir rambutnya secara asal-asalan. Alasan ia tidak menggunakan sisir untuk merapikan rambutnya yakni Hinata, kekasihnya, mengatakan bahwa gadis itu lebih menyukai Gaara ketika rambutnya acak-acakan.

Setelah itu, ia turun ke lantai bawah dan melihat ibunya sedang menyajikan sarapan di atas meja makan.

Gaara mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai _blueberry _kesukaan Hinata dan menaruhnya ke dalam kotak makanan sedang. Hari ini setelah _check up_, Gaara berencana mengajak Hinata sarapan bersama.

"Mau ke mana lagi, Gaara?" Tanya sang Ibu ketika ia melihat anaknya telah berpakaian rapi.

"Menemani Hinata _check up_." Jawab Gaara tanpa menghentikan apa yang tadi dilakukannya.

Ibu menggelengkan kepala, "Lagi? Dengar Gaara! Bukannya Ibu melarang kau berhubungan dengannya, kau sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, tapi gadis itu penyakitan!"

Gaara menghentakkan kotak makanan yang ia pegang ke atas meja. Rahangnya mengeras menahan emosi. Ia tidak suka jika ada yang menjelek-jelekkan Hinata, siapapun itu. "Mencintai seseorang tidak butuh alasan. Aku mencintai segala kekurangan dan kelebihan Hinata. Dan lagi, jika aku menikah dan itu tentu saja dengan Hinata!" Gaara segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ia benar-benar terbakar emosi.

"Dia kenapa, bu?" Tanya Temari yang baru keluar dari dapur. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah adonan.

Ibu mengangkat bahu, "Ibu hanya bilang bahwa dia sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, tapi tidak dengan gadis itu."

"Ckck. Pantas saja dia marah. Ibu sih, sudah tahu Gaara keras kepala."

Ibu rumah tangga yang masih terlihat segar itu mencibir, "Ibu kan hanya mengatakan pendapat ibu."

Temari menggeleng melihat tingkah Ibunya yang kekanak-kanakan padahal beliau sudah berkepala empat dan telah memiliki tiga anak. "Sudahlah, bu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lebih baik Ibu bantu aku membuat kue."

.

* * *

.

Hinata melihat ada keanehan pada kekasihnya. Sejak Gaara menjemputnya, pemuda itu enggan membuka suara. Bahkan dirinya diacuhkan begitu saja selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Namun Hinata tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin Gaara sedang ada masalah di rumahnya. Dan Hinata yakin, pasti penyebabnya adalah dirinya. Karena pernah sekali ketika Ibu dan kakak perempuan Gaara menjenguknya, Ibu Gaara tiba-tiba mengatakan kalimat pedas yang membuatnya sedikit tersakiti. Dan setelah kejadian itu, _mood _Gaara benar-benar berubah.

Sedangkan Gaara sendiri, ia sebenarnya tidak tega mengacuhkan gadisnya. Terlebih Hinata yang selalu menoleh ke arahnya. Namun ia sedang menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kejadian di rumah tadi benar-benar menghancurkan _mood_ nya.

Dua puluh menit berada di dalam mobil, akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah sakit.

Gaara yang turun terlebih dahulu. Ia mengambil kursi roda Hinata di jok belakang lalu membantu Hinata untuk duduk di atasnya. Setelah itu Gaara mendorongnya ke dalam rumah sakit, menuju ruang dokter pribadi Hinata.

Sesampainya di ruangan dokter Tsunade, Hinata segera di baringkan ke tempat tidur pasien untuk di periksa. Di sisinya ada suster Shizune selaku suster pribadi Hinata.

Selama pemeriksaan, Gaara berada di luar ruangan. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Hinata yang menahan sakit ketika diperiksa. Ia tidak sanggup melihat orang yang dicintainya kesakitan...

Enam puluh menit berlalu. Pintu ruangan dokter Tsunade terbuka. Hinata keluar dari ruangan ditemani suster Shizune. Gadis itu tersenyum manis ke arah Gaara. Walau manis ia tahu bahwa senyum itu menyimpan segala bentuk rasa sakit.

Seperti biasa, setelah Hinata diperiksa, Gaara lah yang masuk ke ruangan dokter menggantikan Ayah Hinata yang kini sedang tugas di luar negeri. Hyuuga Hiashi telah memepercayakan semuanya kepada Gaara.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata, dokter? Apa ada perkembangan kesehatannya?" Tanya Gaara langsung.

Dokter Tsunade menyerahkan hasil _check up_ berupa gambar kepada Gaara. Ia berdehem sebelum menjelaskannya, "Seperti yang kita lihat setahun yang lalu, Hinata sering kehilangan keseimbangannya saat berjalan. Dan karena ia tidak mau melakukan terapi lagi, ia terpaksa harus duduk di kursi roda."

Gaara masih mengamati hasil test yang dipegangnya, tapi ia tetap menyimak ucapan Tsunade. "Ya, aku sudah tahu hal itu. Bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari hasil test ini?"

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi penyakit Hinata sudah sangat serius. Syaraf-syaraf motoriknya semakin lama semakin kehilangan kendali, hal itu membuat kondisi fisiknya akan semakin parah. Mungkin belum, tapi cepat atau lambat tangan Hinata juga akan lumpuh seperti kakinya..." Tsunade memberi jeda pada penjelasannya.

"...Satu lagi, mungkin Hinata akan sering tersedak ketika dia makan. Bila tidak mendapat penanganan secara lanjut, itu akan menghambat jalur pernapasannya dan mengakibatkan..." Tsunade tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali tidak mengatakan hal itu. Ia juga menyayangi Hinata. Bagaimanapun Hinata adalah anak dari sahabat baiknya.

"Mengakibatkan?" Tanya Gaara. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai bergelirya di otaknya. Namun dokter Tsunade tetap membungkam mulutnya.

.

* * *

.

Gaara menatap kosong ke depan. Ada dua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya hari ini. Yang pertama kata-kata Ibunya tadi pagi, kedua adalah penyakit Hinata. Ingin sekali ia bertanya lansung kepada Tuhan, mengapa gadis sebaik Hinata harus diberi cobaan yang begitu besar...

Sedih. Hinata sedih karena sedari tadi pagi ia selalu diacuhkan Gaara. Sejak Gaara selesai berbicara dengan dokter Tsunade, pemuda itu semakin mengacuhkannya. Dan ketika berada di kantin rumah sakit pun Gaara tetap tak mau berbicara. Bahkan melihat ke arahnya saja hanya sesekali.

"Gaara-_kun_?" Panggil Hinata.

Lamunan Gaara buyar seketika saat mendengar suara Hinata. Ditatapnya gadis itu. Oh sekarang ia merasa begitu jahat kepada Hinata. Gadis itu, kini menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh luka. Sebisa mungkin ia melembutkan suaranya, "Ya?"

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Mengapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"Hm..." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Habis dari tadi kau mengacuhkanku."

"Ah begitukah? Maaf. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Memikirkan..." Gaara tersenyum ke arah Hinata, "...konsep pernikahan kita."

"Eh?" Wajah Hinata bersemu merah mendengar jawaban Gaara. Konsep pernikahan kita? Apa itu artinya... "K-kau sedang melamarku?"

Air mata kebahagiaan meluncur begitu saja dari pelupuk Hinata saat dilihatnya anggukkan dari Gaara. Segera mungkin ia mencoba memeluk leher Gaara. Tapi seperti yang terjadi tadi pagi, tangannya meleset dari objek yang dikehendaki. Hinata malah memeluk angin.

Dahi Gaara berkerut melihat tindakan Hinata, "Kenapa?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau membuat khawatir kekasihnya. Sudah cukup ia membebani Gaara dengan penyakit yang dideritanya. Hinata tidak mau menambah beban Gaara dengan mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya walau ia tahu ini adalah gejala penyakitnya.

Hinata tahu, Gaara bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya dibohongi. Gadis itu mencari pengalihan. Bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman manis saat dilihatnya lukisan yang telah ia selesaikan tadi pagi. Hinata memanjatkan doa sebelum meraih lukisan itu agar tidak meleset seperti tadi.

"Gaara-_kun_, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu." Lirih Hinata. Kemudian ia menyerahkan kertas sketsanya kepada Gaara.

Gaara tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya. Lukisan itu menunjukan gambar dirinya dan Hinata saling berpegangan tangan di bawah pohon mapel yang daunnya berguguran, dan langit berwarna biru keunguan semakin mempercantik keadaan.

"Ini adalah lukisan pertama dan terakhirku untukmu." Hinata ikut memandangi lukisannya.

"_Purple sky?_" Tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya, _purple sky_. Apa itu ada, Gaara-_kun_?" Hinata diam sejenak. "Aku ingin sekali kita seperti pada lukisanku. Bersama-sama di bawah _purple sky_. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku. Bolehkah?" Lanjutnya penuh harap. Sebelum dan saat melukisnya, Hinata tak henti-hentinya membayangkan ia dan sang kekasih saling menyalurkan cinta di bawah _purple sky_.

.

* * *

.

Malam harinya setelah mengantar Hinata pulang, Gaara tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Pemuda itu menyempatkan mampir ke sebuah kedai sekedar menenangkan pikirannya yang begitu kalut sembari menyesap secangkir kopi panas.

Setelah mengatakan pesanannya kepada seorang _waitress_, Gaara merenungi apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada jari-jemarinya yang saling saling berpautan di atas meja.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian setelah Hinata diperiksa,

_"...Satu lagi, mungkin Hinata akan sering tersedak ketika dia makan. Bila tidak mendapat penanganan secara lanjut, itu akan menghambat jalur pernapasannya dan mengakibatkan..." Tsunade tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali tidak mengatakan hal itu. Ia juga menyayangi Hinata. Bagaimanapun Hinata adalah anak dari sahabat baiknya._

_"Mengakibatkan?" Tanya Gaara. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai bergelirya di otaknya. Namun dokter Tsunade tetap membungkam mulutnya._

_"Jawab saya, dokter! Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu kepada Hinata, kan?" Gaara terus mendesak Tsunade yang tak mau buka suara._

_"Dari dulu hingga saat ini, kami, para dokter, belum menemukan cara penyembuhan jenis penyakit yang diderita Hinata. Satu-satunya cara pencegahannya yaitu terapi. Tapi karena Hinata yang tak lagi melakukan terapi... Maaf, peluang Hinata sembuh sangat kecil. Mungkin umur Hinata tidak akan lama lagi. Tapi, saya bukanlah Tuhan. Bertahan hingga saat ini saja sudah merupakan sebuah anugerah. Jadi, kita hanya bisa memasrahkan semuanya kepada yang di atas."_

Penjelasan dokter Tsunade sangat membuat hati Gaara bagai dipukul beban berat. Hinata, kekasihnya sendiri, telah divonis umurnya. Rasanya begitu sakit. Tak dapat ia bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hinata ketika mendengar berita pahit ini. Pasti gadis itu lebih terpukul dari dirinya.

_'Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini_..._' _Bisik Gaara dalam hati.

Melihat senyum Hinata saat ia melamarnya bukan membuat hatinya senang, tapi bagai tersayat pisau tajam. Bagaimana jika ia tak dapat melihat senyuman itu sebelum hari bahagia mereka...

_"Aku ingin sekali kita seperti pada lukisanku. Bersama-sama di bawah purple sky. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku. Bolehkah?"_

Gaara teringat permintaan Hinata ketika mereka berada di kantin rumah sakit sehabis Hinata _check up_. Permintaan macam apa itu... Memangnya ada langit berwarna ungu? Dan walaupun ada, apa di musim gugur seperti ini akan terjadi fenomena seperti itu?

Tidak. Gaara harus tetap meungusahakannya. Walaupun ia meragukan permintaan Hinata, tapi ia harus! Hinata sendiri yang bilang bahwa ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya. Bagaimana jika hal itu benar-benar menjadi permintaan terakhirnya...

.

* * *

.

"Sabaku Gaara, bersediakah kau menjadi suami Hyuuga Hinata, mendampinginya dalam keadaan suka, duka, senang, maupun sedih?" Ucap sang Pastur.

"Ya, saya bersedia." Ucap Gaar tegas.

Pastur beralih menatap Hinata. Keningnya mengernyit heran melihat Hinata yang seakan menahan sesuatu. Namun ia tetap berkata, "Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah kau menjadi istri Sabaku Gaara, mendampinginya dalam keadaan suka, duka, senang, maupun sedih?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Matanya terpejam erat, serta keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Namun ia tidak ingin mengecewakan semua orang, apalagi Gaara. Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, "Y-ya, saya b-bersedia." Ucapnya dengan susah payah.

Semua orang yang berada dalam Gereja tersenyum senang mendengar kesediaan Hinata.

Hinata bernafas lega, akhirnya ia bisa mengucapkannya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Air mata bahagia mulai keluar dari pelupuknya. Dihadapan Tuhan, Pastur, serta para saksi, akhirnya dirinya sah menjadi istri Sabaku Gaara. Namun senyum itu kian berganti dengan rintihan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sedikit demi sedikit pandangannya memburam. Yang terakhir ia lihat yaitu kepanikan di wajah suaminya.

.

* * *

.

"Gaara-_kun_—"

Gaara terkesiap begitu tangannya digenggam lembut. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, melihat sepasang _Lavender_ yang sempat tertutup selama tiga hari yang lalu.

Hinata tersenyum, "Mana hadiahku?"

Ingin sekali pemuda itu menolak. Tapi melihat senyuman itu, entah mengapa Gaara tidak kuasa mengatakan tidak. Tak mampu melihat wajah itu kembali menampakan sirat terluka. Gaara tersenyum menanggapi, "Aku sudah menyiapkannya. Besok, setelah kau baikan, aku akan menunjukannya."

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku sudah baikan. Lihat," Gadis itu membalik-balikkan tangannya. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Ayo, aku ingin melihatnya!" Bujuk Hinata.

Gaara tahu, Hinata hanya berpura-pura seakan dirinya tidak merasa sakit. Tapi matanya tidak bias bohong. Di sana, dapat Gaara lihat sakit yang mendalam.

Segera diambilnya sebuah jaket hangat untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata agar gadis itu tetap merasa hangat karena mereka akan melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari rumah gadis itu. Setelah itu, ia menggendong Hinata ala _bridal Style_ menuju mobil.

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat yang dituju, tak ada yang membuka suara. Baik Hinata maupun Gaara sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Namun senyum di wajah Hinata belum juga pudar semenjak keluar dari rumah. Gaara sendiri hanya bisa ikut tersenyum.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih satu jam, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Gaara kembali menggendong Hinata dan membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat yang menjadi hadiahnya untuk istri terkasih.

Tak ingin semakin menambah keingintahuan Hinata, Gaara segera membuka pintu masuk dan membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam.

Hinata semakin memperlebar senyum di wajahnya. Kedua matanya disuguhi pemandangan indah yang diimpi-impikannya. Sebuah tempat buatan yang membuat mereka seakan berada di bawah langit berwarna ungu.

"Kita duduk di sana." Gaara menunjuk sebuah pohon mapel buatan di depan mereka.

Hinata mengangguk antusias.

Setelah mendapat posisi duduk yang nyaman, Gaara bertanya, "Apa kau menyukainya?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan ke atas, melihat langit indah dengan bintang-bintang buatan yang menghiasinya. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh pada Gaara yang juga ikut menikmati pemandagan indah di atas sana.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," Ucapnya dengan wajah menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.

Gaara tersentak mendengar jawaban Hinata. Ia tidak menyangka gadis itu akan berkata demikian. Padahal dari tadi ia sangat antusias. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah….

Gaara tersenyum kecut, "Begitu ya. Kau tidak—"

Hinata menginterupsi ucapan Gaara dengan cara menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, "Aku belum selesai bicara," Dia pura-pura menggerutu. Namun wajahnya kembali menampakan senyuman manis.

"Aku tidak menyukainya karena aku tidak hanya menyukainya, tapi sangat sangat sangat menyukainya!" Lanjut gadis itu, sedikit terkikik geli melihat ekspresi suaminya.

"Kau ini." Gaara memeluk Hinata dan menghujaminya dengan cubitan-cubitan kecil dikedua pipi _chubby_nya serta sesekali menggelitikinya.

"Ahaha, sudah Gaara-_kun_. Geli~ Pipiku sakit~"

Namun Gaara tak mengindahkannya. Dirinya tetap melakukan hal yang sama, sekedar menghukum Hinata karena telah membuatnya khawatir.

Tidak. Hinata berbohong. Bukan pipinya yang terasa sakit. Gaara bahkan seperti hanya membelai pipinya, tidak sakit sama sekali. Dan, Geli? Gaara sama sekali tidak benar-benar menggelitikinya, melainkan memegang pinggangnya serta menahannya.

"_Ittai…_" Pekik Hinata. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Gaara menatap heran Hinata. Ia sudah tidak berbuat apa-apa, hanya memeluk Hinata, tapi mengapa gadis itu masih meringis kesakitan? Jangan-jangan… Tidak, ia harus _positive thinking_.

_'Sakit. Sakit sekali…' _Erang Hinata dalam hati, tak mau menambah kekhawatiran suaminya.

Sakit itu, seperti sakit yang ia rasakan saat berada dalam Gereja. Tapi kali ini lebih sakit. Seakan ada beban berat yang menimpanya berkali-kali. Air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuknya. Tak sanggup menahannya.

Gaara panik melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba menangis. Kali ini ia sudah tidak bisa ber_positive thinking _lagi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menimpa gadis di pelukannya.

"Hinata kau kenapa?" Tanya Gaara seraya membelai pipi Hinata.

_'Kami-sama, tolong beri aku waktu sebentar saja. Setidaknya sampai aku mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Gaara-kun. Onegai~' _Pinta Hinata dalam hati.

Hilang. Sakit itu tiba-tiba hilang. Hinata kembali merasa seperti biasa. _'Terima kasih, Tuhan.' _Tapi ia tahu ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya. Aneh, bagai tak ada beban. Tubuhnya dapat digerakkan tanpa harus bersusah payah. Hinata tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa bohong kalau aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Jujur, Gaara-_kun_, aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di seluruh tubuhku. Bahkan, untuk sekedar melihatmu, mata ini terasa sakit," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, tak mampu melihat air mata di wajah kekasih hatinya.

Hinata kembali menatap Gaara yang juga menatapnya. Tangan kecilnya beralih mengusap air mata di pipi Gaara, "_No more tears, please~"_ Ucapnya lembut.

"Cinta, waktu, keinginanku, dan semua yang kau berikan untukku, tidak ada yang bias aku lakukan selain mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Aku sangat senang, aku bahagia. Terima kasih, Gaara-_kun_…" Hinata kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu ber—"

Hinata meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri, mengisyaratkan Gaara agar pemuda itu diam dan tetap mendengarkannya. "Dan, _gomenasai. _Maaf karena selama ini aku sudah merepotkanmu, membuatmu ikut menanggung penderitaanku. Aku sudah membuatmu capek karena terus-terusan mengurusku yang tak berguna ini. Dan yang sangat aku sesalkan, aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. _Hontouni gomenasai, _Gaara-_kun_~" Air mata kembali membasahi kedua pipi _chubby_nya.

"Sudah, cukup Hinata! Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Aku mencintai segala kelebihan dan kekuranganmu. Aku mencintaimu dengan apa adanya dirimu!" Gaara tak tahan lagi. Ia segera menarik Hinata ke pelukannya.

Hening kembali tercipta di antara keduanya selang beberapa menit kedepan.

Hinata memecahkan keheningan itu, "Hehe aku tahu itu. Terima kasih. Ah~ menangis membuatku mengantuk." Gadis itu menguap kecil.

Gaara semakin mempererat pelukannya. Entah mengapa perkataan Hinata membuatnya semakin takut.

"A-aku tidur dulu," Hinata mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Gaara-_kun._" Bisiknya. Setelah itu, gadis itu tersenyum dan segalanya menjadi berbeda.

"Hinata?" Panggil Gaara pelan. Hatinya bagai tersayat saat tak ada sahutan. Bahkan tak dapat ia rasakan deru nafas teratur Hinata.

"Hinata!" Panggilnya sekali lagi. Namun tetap tak ada sahutan.

Tanpa melepas dekapannya, Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin. Ingin sekali ia menangis karena fakta yang ada.

_"No more tears, please~"_

Tapi ia teringat ucapan Hinata beberapa menit yang lalu.

Gaara mulai memposisikan Hinata agar gadis itu tertidur dengan nyaman, "_Oyasuminasai, _Hinata-_hime_," Bisik Gaara pelan. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu…"

Dan bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir Gaara, bagai ada malaikat putih tak bersayap terbang meninggalkan tempat indah itu.

* * *

_Purple sky and violet rainbows_

_And all the angels passing by_

_With their words they try to break you_

_But they cant shake you with all their lies_

_Another day we will survive, another day is worth the fight_

_Today we will rise, we will walk the rainbows and take over the sky_

_...These are the words and these are the choices_

_...This is the life and these are the questions_

_This is the time we're being tested..._

~oOo~

* * *

-**The End**-

* * *

~oOo~

A/N :

Tahu siapa aku, kan? Dengan berat hati aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut ngeramein ultah Hina-_chan_ 2012 karena aku udah ganti PN, dengan begitu syarat udah ga terpenuhi lagi. *_pout_

Dan Fict sederhana ini didedikasikan untuk Gaara Hinata Love Parade event 2012-2013. Feelnya mungkin ga kerasa sama sekali karena _writer_nya menulis juga tidak pake perasaan (?). Maaf atas segala kekurangannya . Terima kasih jika ada yang meluangkan waktu membaca fict ini. Dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih lagi jika ada yang bersedia me_review_.

Btw, soal fict kemaren (_I'm not A Kid_), ga boleh ya abis minum obat trus minum susu? Khasiatnya akan hilang. Tapi aku abis minum obat dikasih susu sama mama -" Yowes lah, maapkan saya deh. Pukul aja si Sasu, dia kan yang ngasih ke Hinata :p

Sekian

Terima kasih ^^v

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


End file.
